Begin Again
by HALL ZONE
Summary: O mundo passava por grandes transformações.Grandes eventos estavam por vir e quanto esses eventos podem influenciar a vida da pessoas? Ua Estamos de volta!No cap no ar!
1. Chapter 1

_Um novo século se aproximava mas o desejo de dominar e aumentar o poder não é algo novo.Alguns dizem que nada é novo nesse planeta,tudo que acontece agora alguém fez algo parecido a muito tempo atrás.Pela expansão,pela ordem e o dito progresso se cometem atrocidades._

_Begin Angain_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, 1859**_

_Anoitecia na bela cidade inglesa, um leve chuvisco soprava levando as pessoas a se protegerem em suas residências ou nas maravilhosas casas de chá. Entretanto algo muito sério estava acontecendo dentro de um dos mais luxuosos palacetes que tinham por ali. Naquele palacete morava um medico bastante requisitado apesar de ter meros 23 anos, talvez o sobrenome prestigiado da sua família o ajudasse a ter muitos pacientes. Marcus tinha cabelos pretos que ao sol podia ver o leve tom de vermelho,seus olhos eram dois poços negros tinha,era talentoso e muito responsável e muito calmo porem ele agora brigava seriamente com seu irmão mais novo, um boêmio de 18 anos. Agarrado no colarinho dele Marcus que tinha um porte atlético estava a ponto de estrangular-lo, pois tamanha era sua fúria. Kate, com que havia se casado a quase um ano o segurava,pelo menos tentava mas estava sendo impossível_

_- Você é um desgraçado Johan!Como pôde?_

_-A não é para tanto... - ria debochadamente - O que você esperava?Um conto de fadas?Aquilo que está escrito nos livros infantis?És ridículo._

_-Eu vou te matar seu cachorro!_

_-Por favor!Solte-o!-implorou Kate._

_-Quando eu acabar com ele você será a próxima! – gritou Marcus empurrando Kate que se acabou no chão, vendo Johan começar a ser espancado com violência. Marcus bateu tão forte que os lábios de seu irmão abriram e passaram a sangrar_

_-Por favor - Johan já não conseguindo respirar direito_

_O medico lhe golpeou tão forte no estomago que quando chegou ao chão Johan vomitou e começou a chorar pois virá a morte nos olhos de Marcus, que voltou a agredi-lo com fortes chutes em seu troco.Parou pois ouviu o engatilhar de uma arma que Kate apontava para ele na direção do seu peito._

_-Solta essa arma!Você pode se machucar!_

_-Você é um bruto!Imprestável!_

_-E você é uma vadia!No sangue da tua família diz respeito, mas tu não o tens._

_-E no teu há sangue daqueles selvagens de nossas colônias no pacífico sul!Tu não és nada, só passa de um mestiço!O sangue Den. Andell não tens!_

_(sobrenome de Marcus)_

_Ele estava tão fora de si que avançou em cima de Kate para tentar tirar aquela arma das mãos dela. Os dois relutaram muito, e arma acabou disparando, eles trocaram olhares assombrados. Kate caiu com um tiro no peito, tinha atingindo uma artéria que sangue saltou no rosto de seu cônjuge que na hora voltou a si. _

_Johan gritou que nem um louco, pegando uma garrafa de vinho e quebrando-a na cabeça de seu irmão que caiu tonto, vendo tudo girar, ouvindo seu irmão chorar amargamente chamando o nome dela, sem resposta ela já tinha ido, estava morta. Johan entrou em desespero, levantando-se foi até Marcus apontou a arma para ele. Decidiu a dar um fim na vida do jovem médico_

_-A morte acabaria com teu sofrimento, mas tu carregarás em tua alma a culpa por tudo que aconteceu essa noite e isso te perturbará até o fim da sua vida._

_Antes de apagar Marcus viu seu irmão Johan erguer a arma contra a própria cabeça e dispara - lá sem temer, ele tinha um sorriso malévolo nos lábios ensangüentado._

_**Tokyo, Japão 1859**_

_O Japão passava por grandes transformações, a passos largos se modernizava e queria expandir seus domínios territoriais. O imperador passou a cogitar a idéia de invadir seus vizinhos e começou a articular seus planos com seus aliados, as famílias mais ricas do país. Dentre muitas uma se destacava a família Kinomoto, Jujitaka possuía exercito próprio, o mais moderno de todo o território japonês e dominava uma região chamada Tomoeda, seu filho Toya comandava as tropas, ele era famoso por ser destemido e por outras coisas nada louváveis._

_Reunidos, na mansão imperial. Fujitaka e seu filho ouviram com certo espanto a ambições do Imperador, que não tinha poder nem marinha uma marinha poderosa para atravessar aquela grande parcela que separava o Japão dos seus vizinhos mas o Imperador tinha fé e isso ajudava.Depois de terminar seu discurso que mais se baseava em fé do que em coisas concretas Fujitaka disse:_

_-O que o Imperador deseja é algo grande, o Japão tem relações consideráveis com nossos vizinhos. E isso pode ser importante no futuro._

_-Você teme o futuro senhor Kinomoto?-perguntou o Imperador com certa rispidez – O senhor tem medo?_

_-Não, somente ouvi falar de certas pessoas que podem ser um grande problema._

_-Se você está falando dos britânicos fiquem tranqüilo- sorriu vitorioso- Os britânicos não serão um problema, pois são nossos aliados._

_-Como?- perguntou Toya _

_-Todos sabem que a expansão britânica começou desde o tempo de Elizabeth I, grande líder para uma mulher, admirável. A Inglaterra deve a ela sua época de ouro. Sabemos que eles estam invadindo, queimando saqueando países inteiros. E não é somente ele que está a fazer isso alguns países europeus também. Então nós faremos o mesmo. Pedi ajuda inglesa para nos ajudar a expandir nossos domínios e eles atenderam prontamente. Não foi difícil._

_-E o que o Imperador prometeu em troca desse apoio?- perguntou Toya_

_-Metade do Lucro em terras férteis._

_-E quando eles chegarão?_

_-Os primeiros dentro de duas semanas, são apenas 3 corsários.Que farão um breve reconhecimento de nossos inimigos e de seu poder sobre suas fronteiras._

_-Não lhe parece arriscado, senhor?- perguntou Toya - Confiar nos ocidentais que são famosos por não terem palavra. Podemos pagar muito caro traze-los a nossas portas, para dentro do nosso território, é perigoso._

_-Tenho pessoas de confiança na Inglaterra, um dos meus melhores ministros que já esta a residir lá a mais de cinco anos, Que conhece o comandante da Marinha real britânica, o Sr. Willian Den Andell. Já ouviram falar dele?_

_-Já... – respondeu Toya com certo estremecimento - Ele virá até aqui?_

_-Quem sabe?- sorriu sapecamente - Espero que sim, senhores quero contar com o apoio de vocês, para o progresso de nossa grande nação. Assim quem sabe sua filha a jovem Sakura não venha a ser a Imperatriz desse novo império que estamos prestes a construir?O que me dizem senhores?_

_**Beijing, China 1859**_

_A situação não estava nada fácil em território chinês. O país estava sendo invadido pelos povos do norte e havia confrontos e revoltas por todo o território, pois havia falta de comida causada pelas enchentes. O povo faminto se revoltava queimando casas, matando oficiais do Imperador forçando-o agir com violência na esperança vã de conte-los coisa que não acontecia. Só mais ódio era plantado e dava frutos bem depressa, o país mergulhava no caos. O país era dividido em vários clãs, que serviam ao Imperador, muitos não concordavam com a atitude do imperador e alguns se rebelaram contra o filho do Céu.Um deles foi o Clãn Li que dominava a Ilha de Hong Kong.Eles agora eram inimigos do Império,e passaram a ser perseguidos,perderam muitos dos seus domínios menos sua ilha ele a defenderiam até a morte.Mas não resistiriam muito tempo o exercito do Imperador havia tomado Fuzhou,Guangzhou,Macao onde eles possuíam bases. Onde não deixou ninguém com vida, o Imperador mandou executar todos, mulheres, criança, idosos, ordenou pilhagem e que fossem enviadas a ele as mulheres mais bonitas. O que deixou mais enfurecido quem havia se rebelado._

_O Clãn Li, estava reunida na presença de sua líder a sacerdotisa Yelan Li._

_-Nos estamos com sérios problemas, todas as nossas bases foram tomadas. Sinto dizer que nosso imperador é um louco que age contra seu próprio povo e que precisamos de ajuda do contrario seremos destruídos completamente._

_-Pedir ajuda?- espantaram alguns_

_-Ajuda para quem?Sacerdotisa?- perguntou Shoran Li, seu filho – Quem nós ajudará?Tawain ignora nossos pedidos de exilo para algumas pessoas mais idosas. Eles atenderam um pedido de guerra?Eles recebem dinheiro do Imperador, dependem dele. Não minha senhora, estamos sozinhos._

_-Taiwan nunca nós apoiará. Não são neles em que eu estava pensando._

_-Então em quem?Quem nós ajudará?- perguntou Shoran_

_- Todos sabem que nossos problemas com eles, entretanto nossa situação não pede orgulho e sim atitude rápida e eficaz. O Japão nós ajudará._

_-Os nipônicos? –_

_Continua..._

_Nota do autor: __**Aqui termina o primeiro cap. de Begin Angain. Sakura será a futura Imperatriz?O Japão ajudará os rebeldes da ilha de Hong Kong? E os Britânicos?Onde eles entraram nessa história?As repostas virão nos caps. seguintes. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!Se puderem leiam minha outra fict Renovation**_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

_**Nidias**_


	2. 2

"_Está ficando difícil de respirar_

_A escuridão em minha mente luta contra mim_

_Está ficando muito amontoado aqui_

_  
Tudo só e jogando com meu medo_

_Eu não quero mais isso_

_  
E me amarrei ao chão_

_Aqui dentro da minha mente_

_  
A verdade é difícil de se encontrar__"_

_**Begin Again**_

_**Tomoeda,1859**_

_Uma bela moça que estava no auge de sua juventude,corria veloz com seu corcel alvo como a neve. A jovem adorava cavalgar embora só pudesse fazer isso na propriedade da sua familia,Aristides era um belo solar,grande,muito bonito.Ele foi um presente do avó de Nadeshiko a Sakura que nunca tinha visto tal parente pois ele e seu pai não se davam nada bem.Sakura sabia que Aristides era sua propriedade e na cabeça da jovem que acabara de completar 18 anos ela pode fazer o que bem entender já que a casa era dela,bem típico._

_Sakura era uma moça muito educada,prendada as leis de comportamento(que odiava) de sua época,agradável quando queria ser ou quando precisava.Um pouco orgulhosa,mas nunca cruel ou arrogante com alguem que não tivesse uma condição tão favor__ável quanto a dela, era mais fácil Sakura ser uma praga com quem se julgava ser superior as vezes ela era mesmo, uma praga com esse tipo de pessoas por isso tambem era conhecida por muitos pelo seu gênio forte._

_Ninguem era mais rico que a familia Kinomoto por isso Sakura tinha muitos predentes que sempre desprezou,Toya era muito prestativo nesse assunto,sempre ajudou Sakura a não atar compromisso com ninguem__,a vontade dela valia. _

_A jovem corria pela imensidão de Aristides sentindo a brisa da manhã soprar sobre ela.Sakura iria até o riacho de águas claras que tinha na região mais distante de sua propriedade ela gostava daquele lugar,lembrava sua falecida mãe que passara muito da sua infância ali.O corcel parou na beira do riacho,Sakura sentou-se numa pedra redonda, lisa como se ela tivesse sido polida.__A jovem ficou a pensar,ali ela não seria incomodada por ninguem.Sakura não sabia se tinha motivo para não se sentir completa,ela tinha tudo o que queria,tudo que as pessoas desejavam,poder.Mas isso não era importante para ela,insignificante não fazia diferença, não para Sakura._

_-Akira,você pode dar uma volta mas volte quando eu te chamar._

_-Menina Sakura!- chamou uma de suas acompanhantes chamada Chiharo_

_-Você me seguio não foi?- perguntou a flor que ficou muito séria_

_-Não, eu estava passeando por aqui mas a senhorita por certo não avisou a ninguem que estaria por aqui assim não tenho culpa._

_-Não tenho que dizer a nada a ninguem!- se irritou um pouco_

_Chiharo apenas sorrio para a jovem a sua frente_

_-Deseja algo senhorita?_

_-Que me deixem sozinha e..._

_-Bom eu vi procurá-la para avisar que seu pai chegou de Tokyo ele deseja falar algo importante portanto se apresse e não o deixe esperando._

_- O que ele quer?- perguntou Sakura ainda zangada_

_-Não sei senhorita._

_Sakura se levantou e chamou seu corcel branco,montando nele disse:_

_-Quando estivermos sozinhas não precisa ser tão formal comigo,isso me irritou mais do que você ter vindo atrás de mim pois eu já te disse isso antes.-esbanjou um timido sorriso que não escondia como ela estava brava- Vá Akira!_

_Jufitaka estava na sala de música,fazia anos que ele não entrava ali.Ele odiava Aristides por ser tão belo e lembrar Nadeshiko tanto que ele sentia-se morrer aos poucos.Aquela sala de musica com um piano envelhecido pertencia a ela e somente Sakura ficava ali e os empregados para manter limpa,a jovem não iria gostar nenhum pouco e nem ele suportaria passar mais tempo ali._

_Quando ele chegou a sala de estar Sakura entrou na sala se controlando para não liberar a raiva que estava sentindo_

_- É melhor ser algo importante_

_-Você me recebe desta forma Sakura?_

_-O senhor atrapalhou meu passeio então tenho meus motivos... O que quer?_

_-Está passando dos limites..._

_-Me poupe da repreensão- sentou numa poltrona- Fale logo_

_-Sabe já esta na hora de você se casar..._

_-De novo com essa coversa...-suspirou debochadamente_

_-__Eu sei que prometi a sua mãe que não te casaria a menos que você concordasse, mas agora o Imperador me fez crer que ele se interessa..._

_-Mande-o para o inferno!- esbravejou Sakura - Eu conheço aquele idiota_

_**Flashback da Sakura**_

_Quando a flor tinha exatos dez anos conheceu o futuro imperador do Japão Yamazaki, ele não era como os outros de sangue real, sempre sérios e orgulhosos por causa de sua linhagem. Yamazaki era muito alegre, divertido e sabia muitas coisas das quais Sakura nunca ouvira falar (visão da Sakura quando tinha 10 anos). Eles se conheceram em Aristides perto daquele riacho, A Flor estava sentada olhando fixamente para aquelas águas claras, perdendo a noção do tempo, se esquecendo do resto do mundo e que era quase meio dia._

_-__Sabia que nessa hora do dia não é bom ficar perto de um lago? – interrompeu Yamazaki_

_-Por quê? – perguntou Sakura com curiosidade_

_-Por dizem que nessa hora do dia vem o espírito das fontes que levam as pessoas para o fundo dos lagos, riachos e alguns poços também._

_-Sério?Você não esta mentindo?_

_-Mas o mais interessante é o fato das pessoas acreditarem que o espírito também pode realizar qualquer desejo, mas é preciso chamá-lo para isso._

_-Qualquer desejo?-se levantando_

_-Sim, espere o sol ficar no meio do céu e ser refletido nas águas . Fique bem próxima da água porque o espírito pode ficar sem ar e morrer. Bom eu tenho que ir, tomara que seu desejo se realize. Até outro dia._

_Sakura sabia que nessa hora do dia o riacho ficava muito fundo e perigoso para uma criança como ela entretanto a idéia de ter qualquer desejo realizado a fez ficar mais perto da água.Para a infelicidade dela seu pé pisou em falso e Sakura acabou escorregando batendo a cabeça numa pedra e caindo desacordada dentro do riacho, morreria se não fosse salva por alguém._

_O braço direito do Imperador Yamazaki Yukito.Desde esse dia Sakura nutria um carinho muito especial por ele apesar de tê-lo visto apenas essa vez._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_-Não vou me casar com ele nem aqui nem nas ilhas do pacífico Sul!_

_-Por que você não pensa um pouco a respeito?_

_- Era só isso que você iria me dizer?_

_-Não.Tem outra coisa..._

_**Londres,Inglaterra**_

_O sol pálido do inverno se erguia aos poucos na capital inglesa mas a escuridão permaneceria na casa de Marcus mesmo se fosse verão.O inglês aos poucos despertava pedindo a Deus que os acontecimentos da noite anterior fossem apenas sonhos ruins mas quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos foi tomado pelo pavor e chorou amargamente ao ver Kate e Johan mortos._

_Os empregados vieram ver o que se passava e só pode ver o jovem médico ajoelhado com o rosto ao chão parecendo desfalecer de tanto chorar._

_-Santo Deus!Chamem a policia!_

_A guarda inglesa não demorou a chegar junto com ela veio o melhor amigo de Marcus,Eriol que correu para socorrer o amigo enquanto a policia cuidava dos corpos.Marcus agarrou-se ao amigo com desespero,ele estava destroçado_

_- O senhor precisará nos acompanhar- disse o chefe de policia_

_-Dê um tempo á ele Russel!-respondeu Eriol_

_-Precisamos esclarecer o que aconteceu pelo que sabemos ninguém pode nos dar resposta alguma a não ser o Sr. Den Andell_

_-Nos conhecemos a muito tempo Russel,faça valer o tempo da nossa amizade!- reclamou Eriol – Vejo que você percebeu que ele não está em condições e precisa de atendimento médico.Seja razoável _

_-Ele será atendido na delegacia_

_-Russel por favor!_

_-Deixe Eriol!Ele está certo..._

_Os guardas levaram Marcus o algemaram porque ele era o principal suspeito_

_-Vou falar com o Willian!- disse Eriol –Ele vai dar um jeito nisso!_

_-Deixe estar como está caro amigo,não vá incomodar Willian por causa de mim.Ele terá de enterrar o irmão.Deixe-o em paz nesse momento difícil_

_-Mas ele é seu irmão também...Isso não ficará assim._

_Marcus foi levado preso.Eriol correu para o Palarmento Inglês onde Willian estava.Ele era o mais velho dos três,aos 30 anos já era o comandante geral da marinha real britânica sendo famoso em muitos lugares por suas grandes conquistas e o combate a navios que ainda traficavam escravos.Ele destruiu muitos barcos Espanhóis e Portugueses,frotas inteiras.Era alguém louvável de muito respeito e bem quisto por todo o Reino Unido e suas colônias.O rapaz tinha os cabelos escuro, curtos que lhe escorria pela face séria se misturando com as safiras que tinha como cor dos olhos.Ele era másculo,a segurança em pessoa.Muito confiante e orgulhoso por seus triunfos até demais embora Willian fosse uma pessoa muito agradável tanto em aparência quanto na personalidade._

_Eriol foi até a sala onde Willian estava tal era a pressa que adentrou nela sem ser anunciado ou esperado._

_- A que deve a surpresa...- espantado com a atitude de Eriol_

_-Trago noticias terríveis Willian_

_-Tudo bem desculpo você por ter entrado assim –sorrio para esconder como tinha ficado assustado com aquilo – sente Eriol_

_-Não há tempo!Trago noticia de seus irmãos... _

_**Beijing,China**_

_Quando a sacerdotisa Yelan Li falou que a situação deles poderia ser resolvida se eles pedissem ajuda aos nipônicos muitos membros do Clãn Li riram debochadamente,o orgulho deles era maior do que a necessidade._

_Um dos mensageiros entregou uma carta ao mordomo de Shoran a Yelan_

_- Se minhas palavras não comovem meus companheiros talvez os fatos sim.Nossa ilha foi cercada e Twain abriu fogo contra nossa marinha e afundou muitos de nossos navios. O que pensam em fazer agora?_

_Eles ficaram espantados.Shoran pensou em Fang Li sua filha que esta sobre os cuidados de sua prima e de suas irmãs que estavam na ilha a esperar por ele e sua mãe._

_-Já não fomos omissos demais?Não podemos mais esperar!O que me dizem?! _

_-Não tem jeito ou pedimos ajuda ou nossa casa cairá- disse Shoran- Mande um pedido de ajuda ao Imperador Japonês. Seja rápido_

_**Próximo à costa das Filipinas...**_

_Por ali passavam três corsários e dois navios de guerra com o símbolo da terra do sol nascente.De longe, fumaças causadas pelas batalhas entre navios de guerra podiam ser vistas._

_- O que se passa por lá?- questionavam alguns marinheiros_

_O capitão Japonês estava sentado à mesa em sua cabine almoçando (muita comida para apenas uma pessoa) ele adorava qualquer tipo de comida e tinha um apetite quase insaciável._

_-Meu capitão há sinais de guerra ao leste._

_- A batalha não é nossa- tentando não demonstrar interesse -De onde vem? _

_- Da costa de Hong Kong e de Twain_

_-Teremos que passar por lá então será melhor não nos meter na briga dos outros.Seguimos ordem bom soldado._

_-__Me parece assustado capitão.Os britânicos querem dar uma olhada podem ser navios que traficam escravos.Eles dizem qualquer corsário britânico tem permissão para derrubar esses navios que levam escravos .Eles seguem ordem da rainha.Eles estam indo para lá e nós ficaremos atrás deles?_

_-De maneira alguma.Prepare o barco nós vamos para a costa de Hong Kong aviste os outros...Não permitiremos que esses traficantes fiquem tão perto de nosso lar.Vamos!_

_**My desperation finds a look of hero's gone**_

_**Legends tell about a saviour wise and strong**_

_**  
I'm burning at the stake of love, the flames get tall**_

_**  
And in my anguish it's the last resort to call**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**  
Nothing to fear**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota do autor: Aqui termina mais um cap. De Begin Again. Será que Sakura mudará de ideia e aceitará a proposta de casamento do Imperador?Será que Hong Kong será salva?O Shoran tem um filha?O que acontecerá com Marcus e o que Willian fará com ele se souber a verdade?Muitas perguntas as respostas virão nos próximo capítolos!Mandem reviewes!E muito obrigada por ler**_

_**Nidias**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota**__** do autor:**_

_**Olá gente!Bem tenho algumas coisas para dizer antes de começarmos.O que estiver em negrito (espaço Inglaterra)é narrado em primeira pessoa,pelo personagem.**_

_**Esse cap. É um pouco mais violento do que os outros,só um pouco.Eu disse que avisaria ...Promessa é dívida!Bom gente boa leitura e mande reviews!**_

****

****

"_Às vezes ao falar de minha vida_

_  
termino por romper a chorar_

_  
suponho que é assim como começo_

a ocultar o que quero dizer de verdade_"_

_**Begin Again**_

_**Londres Inglaterra**_

_**Vejo desespero nos olhos dele, Eriol não me deu ouvidos, Willian veio correndo atrás de mim. Será que ele sabe que Johan está morto?Deve saber, pois ele me mira assombrado, o sangue de minha falecida esposa está estampado em meu rosto misturado ao meu. Já amanheceu então está seco, a noite passou tão depressa que não notei quando ela foi vencida pela luz do sol. Estou indo para casa (será que tenho uma?) Não sei o que Willian fez para que Russel me libertasse eu deveria ficar preso!**_

_**Não, esta aqui é o palácio do grande Sr. Den Andell a casa de Willian.**_

_**-Agora me dirás o que houve - disse Willian sentando em um dos sofás de sua ampla sala – O que aconteceu realmente... (tinha idéia)**_

_**-Já soubeste de Johan?**_

_**-Sim - respondeu ele baixando os olhos –Lamento por Kate apesar de achar que ela teve o mereceu **_

_**Nunca vi Willian com olhos tão frios e aquilo que ele havia dito me afetou por completo. Mas o que diabos ele está dizendo?!**_

_**- Isso talvez torne as coisas melhores ou piores, mas Kate plantou e colheu. Aquele cão conseguiu realmente me atingir diretamente. Maldita seja!**_

_**-Willian o que você está dizendo?!- já muito alterado**_

_**-Ela era uma vadia interesseira!Por Deus Marcus vai me dizer que não sabia que ela estava dormindo com Johan?Ela agia como uma prostituta**_

_**Não acreditei no que acabara de ouvir embora agora tudo fizesse sentido, um sentindo negro do qual me deixei conduzir e isso me enfureceu.**_

_**-Desde quando vocês estavam me fazendo de idiota?Tu e Johan?!**_

_**-Desde sempre. Ela era "noiva" dele antes de você ter chegado, mas eu não quis estragar a sua ilusão estúpida vejo agora que isso me custou mais do que eu imaginava. E também a família dela não era tão rica quando a nossa, mas tinham tradição então seria bom que você adentrasse na corte inglesa sendo esposo de uma moça de família nobre. Johan não queria se casar ainda era muito jovem e você precisava ganhar respeito de todos pois não és inglês e só meio Den Andell **_

_**-Johan está morto por causa disso?! –esbravejei**_

_**-Não ele está morto pois era um fraco –respondeu Willian frio como uma geleira**_

_**-Que estais dizendo?Perdeste o juízo?!**_

_**-Quem foi acusado de assassinato aqui?Você tem muita sorte, pois eles não conseguiram provar nada e por nos sermos tão influentes consegui tua liberdade. Fique calmo, tenho uma proposta para fazer então escute.**_

_**O que estava acontecendo quase manchou o nome da nossa família então seria bom que você ficasse longe para o seu próprio bem.**_

_**-Quer que eu vá embora Willian? **_

_**Meu irmão se levantou e se colocou de forma agressiva diante de mim. Ele tentava se controlar como podia mas era perceptível a fúria que o consumia por dentro.**_

_**- Eu sei que Johan estava aprontando para cima de você mas ele não merecia morrer.Estou a ponto de nos desgraçar de vez...Você não está percebendo?Ele era meu irmão e eu o amava apesar da sua fraqueza e agora ele está morto por sua culpa!Não quero nos destruir. **_

_**-Eu sei... Eu entendo**_

_**-O Imperador Japonês pediu uma espécie de ajuda e vamos colaborar com os nipônicos. Tu irás no meu lugar, pois terei de ir a uma expedição pelo Atlântico há rumores de navios piratas queimando e assaltando embarcações civis e há navios negreiros. Ainda há aqueles que traficam seres humanos. Darei-te uma frota, pequena, mas poderosa para que tu faças bem uso delas nas águas orientais.**_

_**-Eu não sou um soldado**_

_**-Se não fores serás um homem morto! Lavarei a honra dos Den Andell com teu sangue- disse Willian num tom que fez meu sangue congelar- Por favor, evite mais esse sofrimento por Deus e tua mãe a quem amavas tanto.**_

_**-E quando parto?**_

_**-Hoje mesmo, agora!Quanto antes melhor!- sorrio meio aliviado**_

_**-Tudo bem-respondi resignado-Darei ordens em teu nome?**_

_**-Não. Qualquer Den Andell nasceu com a guerra no sangue, você deveria saber afinal você tem um jaguar marcado em tua pele (tatuagem que Marcus tem no braço). Você falará por si só, será o representante da Rainha.**_

_**-E Tu Willian?**_

_**-No momento quero ficar longe de você e não desejo bons ventos. Meu coração está possesso de ódio pela tua pessoa, a dor esta acabando com o meu bom senso pois estou te mandando para a guerra esperando realmente que você morra lá para que eu não precise fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos.A perda é recente demais...**_

_**- Isso vai passar um dia irmão?**_

_**-Não sei...Quer ter esperança?**_

_**-A esperança é a ultima que morre...**_

_**-Então ela se foi pois você está morto para mim**_

_**Não sei se poderia me sentir pior,ouvir Willian falar aquilo...Percebi que ele estava certo eu estava morto.**_

_Marcus estava destroçado,se segurou como podia na frente do irmão._

_- Farei o que me diz Senhor – curvando para Willian_

_- Ótimo Eriol está à espera._

_- Adeus irmão._

_Marcus foi para a casa de Eriol que estava se preparando para ir para o Japão como um dos ministros do Imperador tinha ele morava na Inglaterra a muito tempo e agora Yamazaki o havia requisitado,ele havia se mostrado muito útil ao interesses do Imperador japonês mesmo sendo muito jovem(ele tinha a 25anos).Marcus chegou na residência do ministro que o recebeu assustado com o estado do jovem médico.Eriol cuidou para que ele tomasse um banho e trocasse de roupa.Quando ele ficou melhor(sentido visual) se sentou num dos sofás da grande sala de Eriol._

_-Alguém em casa- gritou uma voz alegre _

_-Cuide dele por mim pois ainda tenho que ir ao porto ver as embarcações –disse Eriol –Você pode?_

_-Claro!Cuide para que minha cabine seja confortável_

_-Você ainda está com essa idéia absurda de ir ao Japão?- repreendeu Eriol_

_-Claro foi um convite do Yukito eu disse que iria, então irei!_

_-Conversamos depois,fique com ele por favor!_

_A moça concordou e caminhou rumo à sala,ela era alegre e muito expansiva,tinha uns cabelos enormes e olhos castanhos.A irmã mais nova de Eriol (meros três anos) conseguia qualquer coisa do irmão só bastava pedir com jeito que ele concedia tudo.Ao ver o estado de Marcus seu coração apertou pois apesar de calmo ele sempre foi alegre como ela._

_-Oêêêêê Suppy!!!_

_-Akizuki..._

_**Na costa de Hong Kong**_

_A frota composta de Corsários Ingleses e navios japoneses avanço rápido pelo Mar do Sul da China quanto mais se aproximavam da Ilha de Hong Kong mais podiam ver os estragos e a peleja que se sucedia pela aquela área.Os destroços de navios se espalhavam pelo mar e misturavam causava espanto neles,em alguns_

_A batalha para os rebelados da Ilha estava quase perdida pois eles estavam cercados por Macao e Guangzhou .Taiwan os atacava pelo mar.Tudo conspirava contra eles.As embarcações inimigas acabaram por vencer sua marinha a queda de Hong Kong e de seus rebelados estava próxima._

_As ordens do Imperador Chinês eram simples queimar e destruir o Clãn Li e quem se rebelou junto com eles._

_Wei foi o encarregado de proteger a ilha enquanto Yelan Li e seu filho saiam a mando de seu antigo suserano,experiente em guerras nunca pensou no final perderia a ultima e a mais importante de toda sua vida.Proteger sua casa. _

_Nas naus vindas do ocidente havia excitação por parte dos marinheiros,tinham que passar por ali para chegar ao Japão e sua curiosidade sobre o que acontecia por ali os inquietava mais._

_O capitão japonês,estava meio triste por ter seu almoço interrompido.Ele hábil e parecia se transformar quando estava preste a entrar numa batalha ou tão próxima de uma.A alegria e jovialidade dele eram substituídas por certa frieza e competência que não parecia humana,o mistério o envolvia e certa escuridão por assim dizer._

_-Senhor temos ordens para proteger a ilha de Hong Kong da invasão_

_-Ótimo- respondeu ele com rispidez - Avise aos corsários ingleses._

_As embarcações de Taiwan se aproximavam cada vez mais da costa.Wei já se preparava para o pior.Quando avistou mais navios percebeu como sua situação era critica._

_-Quem são aqueles?_

_Foi a pergunta que se instalou aos que viram naus com bandeiras distintas que não reconheciam.As naus avançavam velozmente para a costa da ilha e sem aviso prévio abriram fogo contra tudo que o impediam de chegar a ilha.Houve estrondos terríveis,a terra parecia tremer e sol ficou escondido atrás das grandes fumaças que anunciavam que a morte passava por ali.O ataque dos Corsários e Nipônicos era preciso e altamente destrutivo pois os canhões dessas naus tinha uma alcance maior.Eles acabavam com qualquer navio sem precisar estar tão perto para isso._

"**Eu vejo o resultado de sua busca**

**Crânios de velhos heróis por toda parte**

**Eu posso ouvir seu lamento**

**De um passado sangrento para a vitória**

**Ele fala por todos**** nós**

**Estamos presos neste mundo perdido"**

_Naus do Imperador chinês começavam a ruir já se ouvia o brado desesperado de alguns sentindo o ferro em brasas cobrir a pele e do mar vinham golpes ainda mais violentos causados por explosões que se destinavam para lá somente para garantir que os que tinham abandonado muitos navios que agora afundavam não sobrevivessem.Os estrangeiros bradavam a vitória que chegava sem que eles fizessem qualquer esforço ou tivessem perda.A parceria entre Japão e Reino Unido foi aprovada deu mais do que certo.Perfeito_

_-Senhor Yukito os corsários querem saber o que fazer com os que sobreviveram?_

_-Eles se renderam?Sinalizaram que desejam se entregar?_

_-Não Senhor- respondeu com certo pesar- Eles resistem e muito,preferem a morte a rendição.Os corsários desejam elimina-los senhor._

_-Não há nada que eu possa fazer..._

_-Senhor mas já vencemos..._

_-Mas ele não se rendem marujo.Tens um bom coração e aqui este lugar pertence aqueles que não tem alma..._

_-Senhor Yukito...- aquilo espantava o jovem marujo –mas nossa historia..._

_-Esqueça o que te disseram pois não há uma só palavra verdadeira quando se afirma que há gloria e honra.Aqui só há assassinos e animais._

_Olhando para ingleses que agora eliminavam os que restavam por pura diversão.E seus próprios homens passavam a se divertir derramando sangue alheio já inofensivo e insignificante _

_**Tomoeda,Japão**_

****

_Sakura conversava com seu pai até Toya aparecer e interrompe-los:_

_-Recebemos informações que a frota tardará mais do que o esperado_

_-Qual o motivo?- perguntou Fujitaka_

_-Ele foi designado a ir pelejar por Hong Kong_

_-Não entendo_

_-Eu tão pouco meu pai foram ordens do Imperador- suspirando e ficando ao lado de seu pai –Como está hoje.Ta mais calma?_

_-Você é um idiota mesmo- falou com desprezo_

_-Não saio para trotar hoje Sakura?_

_-Sim mas meu pai atrapalhou meu passeio- ficando brava de novo_

_-Sinto pena de akira pois ele tem que levar um mostro enorme como você_

_-Ora seu !_

_Toya sorria muito,Sakura era a pessoa mais importante que ele tinha, adorava judiar dela.Ela trazia a ele um tipo raro de felicidade apesar do seu gênio forte mas Toya sabia que ela era a mais agradável da pessoas quando queria, que odiava ser contrariada e essa certa indisciplina foi obra dele. Quando a viu partir para cima de si furiosa do jeito que estava percebeu que sairia machucado então a prendeu entre seus braços e abraçou com força_

_-Senti a sua falta –tentando amansar a fera _

_-Solte-me seu idiota!- esperneando como uma criança mimada _

_-Também te amo Sakurita!_

_Aquilo fez Sakura parar de se mover.Seu irmão nunca havia dito nada parecido com aquilo nem demonstrado (visão da Sakura) Aquilo era estranho,tinha algo errado e muito sério._

_-Toya o que foi?Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?_

_-Saiba e nunca duvide disso sim?Ande vá passear..._

_-Mas eu ainda não terminei...-disse Fujitaka_

_-Depois você fala, ela não esta de bom humor - olhou para sua irmã menor- Vá mostrega,ande logo mas não trote tanto..._

_Sakura saio da sala bufando de raiva mas preocupada desde quando Toya era de falar palavras doces?_

_Na sala ficaram somente pai e filho.Toya Realmente estava preocupado_

_- O que houve?_

_-Problemas no norte do país_

_-De que tipo?_

_-Tia Sonomi_

_** Continua..**_

****

****

_**Nota do autor**_

_**Apareceu Akizuki e por que ela chamou Marcus de Suppy?Hong Kong foi realmente salva?O que será que está acontecendo com Sonomi? **_

_**Pois é aqui termina mais um cap. De Begin again,Desde já agradeço as reviews que chegaram,ela são importantes.Obrigada por ler!**_

**_Nidias_**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nunca houve maldade. Só ingenuidade._

_  
Pretendendo fazer-nos crer que o mundo estava ao nossos pés_

_Gritos que se escondem em canções_

_Lágrimas que anuciam conclusões"_

_**Begin**__** Again**_

**__**

_**Hong Kong**_

_Aquelas risadas podiam ser ouvidas de longe, risadas de escárnio misturado a brados enlouquecidos dados por quem estava com sede de sangue humano. Yukito evitava até olhar apesar de ser um homem de guerra. O braço direito do Imperador havia triunfado junto com os ocidentais, estava satisfeito pois seu orgulho e sua fama de nunca haver perdido um só batalha igualava-se a outro Senhor da guerra que ele conhecia bem Willian Den Andell._

_**Flashback do Yukito**_

_Yukito havia ido à Inglaterra a mando de Yamazaki que tinha planos gloriosos para o Japão e precisava de pessoas tão loucas quanto ele para realizá-los. O capitão japonês havia ficado hospedado na casa de Eriol. Lá ele conheceu Nakuru Akizuki, ficaram amigos bem depressa. A irmã mais nova de Eriol era muito empática, feliz e muito expansiva, uma mulher a frente de seu tempo. O que deixava o capitão nipônico admirado e assustado ao mesmo tempo._

_Numa tarde ensolarada ouvia Nakuru falar tantas coisas que ele nunca havia escutado, lugares, pessoas, países. Céus ela falava tanta coisa. Até que foi interrompida por Willian que entrava em sua casa sem ser anunciado e ainda atrapalhava sua conversa com Yukito. Ele estava meio estressado. Nakuru e Willian nunca se deram muito bem_

_-Que surpresa, Eriol não me disse que você vinha - sendo muito irônica - A que se deve essa falta de convite?_

_-Se fosse Marcus você nem ligaria - respondeu Willian no mesmo tom_

_-O Suppy pode vir aqui a hora que ele quiser, tanto por mim quanto pelo Eriol afinal nos conhecemos a muito tempo –comentou ela com orgulho_

_-Eu conheço o Eriol antes mesmo de você ter nascido_

_-Conhecer não é o bastante. Você que se afastou de todos nós. Você e sua disputa ridícula com Suppy. Chegou a ser patético sabia... - já havia perdido o sorriso que ela sempre tinha no rosto às vezes ele era até um pouco debochado_

_- Para você nunca bastou não é?- indagou a moça_

_-E onde ele está?_

_-Com Eriol é claro, vou chamar os dois espere um pouco._

_Nakuru deixou o capitão japonês que não havia entendido muito bem o que ela e aquele homem falavam, o inglês de Yukito era bom, mas se as pessoas falassem depressa ela não entendia nada._

_-O senhor esta esperando o Eriol?-perguntou Willian com uma calma meio estranha. Ele havia acabado de se desentender com Nakuru_

_-Não - respondeu Yukito sorrindo-Estou passando uns dias aqui_

_-Você está bem longe de casa - percebendo que Yukito era oriental e havia um selo militar na roupa dele - O que o trouxe a Inglaterra?_

_-Por que a pergunta?_

_-Por nada -desconversando- Bem estamos esperando algumas pessoas vindas daquela região, qual é o seu nome mesmo?_

_-E o seu qual é?-sorridente _

_Nakuru demorou um pouco fazendo com que eles conversassem bastante sobre muitas coisas. Inclusive sobre a futura campanha inglesa no Japão. Não precisou de muitos argumentos para que o comandante inglês concordasse._

_**Fim do Flasback **_

_Com os pés firmados na costa da ilha, Yukito e seus homens aguardavam a chegada de alguém que pudesse falar por todos da ilha. Cerca de 30 minutos depois veio ao encontro deles um homem um pouco avançado em anos, trajava roupas nobres pareciam distinto em suas tradições._

_-Seja quem for que os enviou somos gratos_

_Wei falava um pouco de japonês o que deixou Yukito um pouco mais calmo, pois ele já estava pensando numa forma de se comunicar com os moradores da ilha. Apesar do japonês de Wei não ser dos melhores, dava para entender._

_-Apenas cumprimos ordens - respondeu Yukito_

_-Como podemos agradecer?- perguntou Wei_

_-Não agradeça - sabendo dos planos do Imperador_

_-Como se chama o nobre capitão?_

_-Pode me chamar de Yukito_

_Wei não entendeu muito bem o nome do capitão nipônico somente as duas primeiras letras. Não quis perguntar novamente seria indelicado_

_- Me acompanhar capitão Yue?_

_Wei conduziu Yukito para adentrar na ilha, eles seria acomodado na residência dos Li. Não demoraram a chegar lá._

_Era um palacete, salas amplas e luxuosas. Lembrava muito a residência dos Kinomoto.Yukito sorrio ao recordar daquela menininha que agora poderia ser a futura Imperatriz,Sakura,já tinha ouvido falar da personalidade forte dela._

"'_Como ela estará agora?" Pensou Yukito. _

_Acomodado na sala, Wei falava da situação da ilha que melhorou bastante embora ainda fosse preocupante:_

_-vocês se rebelaram contra o Imperador?-perguntou Yukito espantado_

_-Sim ele já não agia de forma prudente. Nosso país foi invadido pelo norte, por povos que nunca ouvimos falar. Mongóis, Portugueses._

_-Willian sabe disso?-falou alto sem saber_

_-Como?_

_-Todos estam contra o seu Clãn?_

_-Sim até o clãn de Zhao, nos aliamos a ele..._

_-Por casamento?-perguntou Yukito_

_-O herdeiro do Clãn Li casou com a filha dos senhores de Zhao._

_-E onde estam os senhores do Clãn Li?_

_-Senhor Wei!- entrou uma das empregadas na sala ela estava desesperada - A senhora Cheng e a menina Li Fang desapareceram_

_-Essa não..._

_**Tianjin, China**_

_Os rebelados que pertenciam ao Clãn Li foram obrigados a sair da capital do império chinês e fugir para uma cidade próxima. Eles estavam torcendo para que a ajuda nipônica chegasse a tempo a Hong Kong. Por certo perdi ajuda dos nipônicos foi muito difícil, pois ambos paises não se davam bem fazia séculos_

_O inverno seria a próxima estação, mas ali próximo ao oceano parecia verão. Os amotinados ficaram num pequeno rancho numas das vilas de pescadores de Tianjin, ficariam ali até receber mensagens da ilha e a chegada de um navio que os levassem de volta para casa.Ir pelo mar seria o modo mais seguro ou menos perigoso de chegar a Hong Kong._

_Sentado na varanda extensa que tinha na casa principal (muito simples comparada à mansão dos Li) Shoran estava preocupado com sua filha, com suas irmãs, com Wei. O dia anunciava que seu fim estava próximo, o herdeiro de Yelan tentava acalmar - se como podia. Sem sucesso. Yelan se assentou ao lado dele, sabia que ele não estava bem. Shoran era um homem jovem, havia se casado aos 16 anos, ela mesmo tentou impedir essa decisão dos anciãos de seu Clãn que agora estavam do lado do Imperador. Cheng Zhao era tão jovem quanto seu filho, uma criança na visão de Yelan, ela se casou com Shoran quando completou exatos 15 anos. Não demorou a ter filhos, para o azar de quem queria um herdeiro que unificasse de vez os dois mais poderosos Clãns da China nasceu uma menina muito linda Li Fang que Shoran adorava mais do que tudo.Ele estava acostumado com mulheres afinal ele era o único homem da família._

_Li fang estava com quase Cinco anos e tendo que passar por algo que nem uma criança deveria passar. Grande e perigoso demais que ela não tinha nada ver,que não foi causado por algo que ela havia feito.Shoran com atuais 22 anos sentia o gosto amargo de poder perder alguém que se ama,suas irmãs e sua filha_

_-Será que eles vão atender nosso pedido, senhora Li?_

_-Shoran não há ninguém por perto então não me trate com seu líder _

_- Minha filha e as suas estam em perigo_

_-Sim eu sei,mas não posso fazer nada por ela a não ser pedir ao céus que os japoneses nos ajudem e cheguem lá a tempo _

_-E o que daremos a eles em troca dessa ajuda?_

_-Eu não posso responder isso. Mas é de minha vontade derrubar o Imperador e se o Japão desejar nos ajudar com isso também sua presença será bem vinda. Mas isso quem resolverá será você_

_-Eu?Como?_

_-Você vai para o Japão falará pelos rebelados do Clãn Li ao Imperador Yamazaki. Essa é sua missão._

_-E a minha filha?_

_-Shoran nós dependemos disso, Li fang ficará bem tenho certeza._

_-E quando parto?_

_-Em breve._

_**Londres Inglaterra**_

****

_Nakuru entrou na sala feliz como sempre, decidiu que agiria dessa forma assim quem sabe ela conseguiria animar Marcus, eram quase irmãos pelo tempo em que se conheciam e por causa de Eriol._

_-Oiêêêêêêêêêê Suppy!_

_-Nakuru – respondeu Marcus - Eu não sou Suppy!_

_-È mais bonito do que te chamar de Marcus até mesmo de Spinel_

_-Eu posso te chamar de Ruby?- esbanjou um tímido sorriso_

_-Claro que sim!_

_A animação dela era mesmo contagiante, apesar de estar fisicamente e emocionalmente acabado Nakuru o fez se sentir melhor._

_-Você vai ao Japão não è? Suppy?Que bom então a viagem não vai ser tão cansativa. Vai ser divertido_

_-Nós estamos indo para guerra Nakuru, como isso pode ser divertido?_

_-Fomos criados para isso e com este fim. Somos guerreiros por natureza, os homens do Norte o que são senão bravos guerreiros?_

_-Eu sei disso embora nunca tenha pensado na possibilidade de ter que realmente que fazer atrocidades se for preciso. Mesmo que o que aconteceu não tivesse ocorrido eu teria de acompanhar Eriol nessa loucura que o Imperador japonês deseja fazer_

_-Nos juramos proteger o Eriol é o nosso dever como amigo e família dele. Suppy e Ruby são guerreiros não um jovem médico e uma irmã empática. Eu não deveria estar te lembrando disso não é?_

_-Não eu nunca esqueci._

_Eriol havia retornado e ouvido alguma coisa da conversa dos seus entes mais próximos. Percebeu que Marcus estava melhor, viu nele e em sua irmã algo que não via a anos.Aquela fogo que queima dentro das almas guerreiras._

_-Vejo que está melhor Spinel - disse Eriol_

_-Estou desde pequeno aprendi a controlar os sentimentos. - olhando para a amiga - Você é incrível Ruby._

_-Podemos saber por qual motivo nós vamos ao Japão? - perguntou a moça já não tendo sorriso nenhum no rosto, ela parecia outra pessoa_

_-Vamos nos divertir um pouco - respondeu Eriol com um sorriso malévolo nos lábios – A vida aqui na Inglaterra é monótona demais_

_-Quando partimos?- perguntou Spinel_

_-Amanhã de manhã._

_**Tomoeda Japão **_

_Aquele nome. Passaram anos, talvez décadas em que Fujitaka não ouvia falar daquele nome. Sonomi a prima de sua querida Nadeshiko, a neta de um dos homens mais ricos do Japão. O senhor Kinomoto rio em soberba por perceber que a riquesa de sua família atualmente se compara a da família de sua querida esposa. Apesar das empresas dela terem se espalhado por toda a Europa e se capitalizado lá. Mas causava certo assombro nele ouvir falar dos parentes de Nadeshiko. Depois de tanto tempo o que eles queriam?_

_- O que há com Sonomi?Ela está bem?Precisa de dinheiro?-rio debochadamente – Que noticias você trás?_

_-Noticias não meu pai. Eu mandei a Sakura ir passear justamente por isso._

_-Por qual motivo? Eu tinha coisas pra dizer a ela._

_-Foi melhor assim - respondeu Toya_

_-Concordo com ele- respondeu uma voz nada amigável –Não é de minha vontade que a Sakura escute esse tipo de conversa. A conversa que vamos ter senhor Kinomoto, adiamos por muito tempo._

_-Você!_

_Sakura havia retornado ao lago, mais um dia se passava,tão calmo que a fez se esquecer de comer . Olhando fixamente para as águas daquele riacho. Aquele lugar era um santuário mesmo._

_-Você cresceu - disse uma voz alegre_

_A jovem flor explodiria de raiva, ser incomodada uma vez é irritante mas duas vezes no mesmo dia,no mesmo lugar era para mandar o bom humor para bem longe.Ao olhar para o intruso ela ficou paralisada e tudo desaforado que pretendia dizer ficou preso na garganta de tão surpresa que ficou_

_-Tomoyo?_

_Continua..._

_**Nota do autor: Quem será que chegou?O que aconteceu com a filha de Shoran?Ele virá ao Japão?Marcus é o Spinel, mas como?Ruby?Mas o que é tudo isso?O que vai acontecer daqui para frente?Perguntas ficam respostas virão nos próximos capis de Begin Again porque esse acabou!Mandem reviewes!!Agradeço pelas que têm chegado elas são muito importantes!Obrigada por ler!**_

_**Nidias**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Eu estava no meio daquelas cinzas, daquilo que outrora foram homens

"Eu estava no meio daquelas cinzas, daquilo que outrora foram homens

Bravos, valentes e corajosos, eles rugiam enfurecidos como leões

Agora não há nada além das cinzas

Que o vento leva embora

Eu gritei mais alto

E agora ficou bem claro

Que não há luz depois das sombras

Apenas tons de cinza que afugentam o brilho do sol"

_Begin Again_

_O que vem depois de uma luta feroz?Podemos dizer que há um vencedor?Meu censo de vitória já não faz sentido algum, pois há sempre perdas irreparáveis e elas nunca são levadas em questão. O que está em jogo além de meu poderoso Clan?Minha família, minha casa, o lugar onde viveram meus antepassados. Pessoas que não tinham que pagar pela ganância de um tirano que não vê que a desgraça, a fome, o desespero e a desordem fazem vitimas e todo dia o número de inocentes aumente consideravelmente. Qual o motivo disso?Esses dias têm sido terríveis, tudo está ruindo enquanto eu estou indo pedir ajuda a alguém que já nos fez tanto mal quanto nosso atual governante, só que agora não tenho escolha. Não é hora para orgulho. Peço que Wei seja forte e faça valer a fama que ele tinha, este é o último teste e o mais importante._

O sol erguia-se forte e ponente no horizonte enquanto as ilhas que compunham o Japão se aproximavam cada vez mais causando em Shoran uma esperança que ao ver dele era bem tola mas era tudo que restava.O herdeiro do poderoso Clan Li estava visualmente acabado,as roupas gastas dele cobriam totalmente a nobre pessoa que ele era agora parecia um simples trabalhador.Logo ao atracar na capital japonesa Shoran ficou espantado.Tókio respirava desenvolvimento havia muitos ocidentais indo e vindo,movimentando intensamente o comércio.Os investimentos estrangeiros eram grandes fazendo com que essa cidade crescesse a passos largos.Tudo era novo para ele,como o Japão poderia estar mudando tanto em tão pouco tempo?Andando pelas ruas, olhando para as lojas, havia coisas que ele nunca havia visto. O mundo ocidental estava chegando. Ele estava admirado até ouvir uma voz furiosa no ar que chamou a atenção dele

-Você não pode andar a cavalo nessa velocidade!Não perto do porto!Aqui não é Aristides!

-Claro que não meu santuário vale mais do que tudo isso.

-Seu santuário não trará o futuro do Japão

-Não ligo para isso, e você sabe bem.

-Claro você é uma garota mimada que só pensa em si mesma

Se as vozes estavam alteradas, a da jovem moça simplesmente estarreceu. Sakura ficou furiosa

-Olha lá como fala!Não vim até aqui para ficar sendo ofendida!Se assim for volto para casa agora mesmo e mando aquele idiota para o inferno de uma vez!

Aquela briga entre irmãos estava chamando atenção das pessoas que passavam pela rua. Sakura era popular por sua rebeldia, por ser filha da família mais rica do Japão e ser uma moça linda de nariz em pé. Akira, o corcel negro da jovem intimidava qualquer pessoa por ser forte, bonito e um pouco instável, dando a Sakura um ar ainda mais altivo do que ela por se só já possuía. O cavalo da jovem foi um presente de um sultão árabe que Sakura conheceu quando tinha 12 anos em sua primeira e até agora única viagem que ela fez fora de território japonês.

-Por que você não facilita as coisas e anda mais devagar?! – gritou Toya segurando as rédias de Sakura forçando-a a ficar ao lado do alazão acinzentado - Você não pode andar rápido!Qual parte não entendeu?!

-Você vai deixar Akira agitado sabe que ele não gosta de me dividir com alguém - tirando as guias das mãos de seu irmão percebendo uma agitação estranha vindo de sua montaria

- Quer controlar esse cavalo direito?!

- Não ele fica assim quando tem alguém muito perto...

Sakura procurou o motivo da agitação de Akira e encontrou dos âmbares olhando fixamente para ela. Era Shoran que não sabia o motivo de estar parado em frente ao corcel da moça mais bonita que havia visto em vida. Aquele rosto de traços finos, graciosos de uma nobreza rara. Ela parecia um anjo, olhava para ele com curiosidade e um pouco de petulância fazendo com que aqueles segundos para Shoran parecessem eternos... Até que ele foi desperto pela voz dela estranhamente macia

- Se você ficar aí... Vou te atropelar

- Para trás pivete!

- Não... Deixa... - suspirou longamente

- Por um acaso és surdo?!

- Será que Akira passa por cima de tudo que eu desejar como o sultão me falou?

- Quer parar de ter idéias estúpidas!

- Você já me encheu! – esbravejou de vez

A agitação dos Kinomoto contagiou Akira que avançou para cima de Shoran que se viu forçado a recuar, Sakura o conteve a tempo de algo sério acontecesse com o desconhecido.

- Calma!Calma!Eu disse que iria te atropelar – disse para Shoran rindo um pouco - Você está bem?

-Estou – respondeu Shoran

-Desculpe Akira ele fica nervoso perto de tanta gente – disse Sakura despreocupada

-Você não pode ficar parado na frente da montaria das pessoas - reclamou Toya visualmente irritado – Isso deve pagar por esse acontecimento

-Não faça isso! – cortou Sakura bruscamente – Não faz isso!Não fica bem parece que você está humilhando as outras pessoas. Sabes bem que eu odeio isso. Então não faça!

-Desde quando você se importa?

-Se você ficasse comigo por mais tempo saberia – passando as mãos nos cabelos antes de olhar para Shoran e perguntar – Tem algo que o Senhor deseje?Pode pedir, o que puder ser feito será feito.

Toya estava espantando sua irmã parecia mais altiva do que nunca, mas o tom debochado que ela usava na maioria das vezes havia desaparecido. "_Uma Imperatriz, Sakura pode ser a nova Imperatriz da terra do sol nascente"_ pensou Toya. Ela parecia interessada em ouvir o pedido do desconhecido, era admirável mas antes que Shoran pudesse falar Sakura o interrompeu:

- Fale diretamente com ele aqui - apontando para Toya

- O que? –indagou Toya

Sakura deu aquele sorriso que ele conhecia bem e antes que ele pudesse contestar Akira saiu em disparada rumo ao lugar onde o Imperador estava. Toya caiu em uma armadilha de sua irmã menor e ficou bravo por isso

- Ah garota... Olha tome isso assim você poderá me encontrar...

Toya entregou um selo que pertencia à família Kinomoto a Shoran logo após correu veloz atrás de sua irmã. Shoran reconheceu o selo e sorriu. A sorte estava trabalhando em seu favor. Nada mal, os primeiros minutos no Japão foram muito úteis.

_Costa da Noruega_

A comitiva de Eriol avançava rumo ao Japão em Celt o barco de guerra mais veloz depois de Poseidon que era de Marcus. O céu cintilante misturava com o azul escuro do mar meio revolto anunciando que a noite que chegava a passos largos seria longa para marujos inexperientes. Parado perto da proa Lucios olhava atentamente o telegrafo que recebera

"_Caro Lu_

_Eu soube do que aconteceu com você, saiba que eu lamento muito pela sua tentativa de viver normalmente tenha falhado_

_Mas isso era algo que deverias ter em mente desde o princípio. Eu sabia que iria acabar acontecendo_

_Não pela sua suposta condição perante Marcus ou mesmo Johan, mas sim pelo que você é e pelo o que sou_

_Nossos destinos estam interligados e sabes bem disso_

_Creio que é chegada a hora de você começar a se preparar para o desafio à frente_

_Pois se minhas previsões estam certas Marcus irá jurar lealdade a alguém_

_Como todos que pertencem a nossas famílias tem de fazer_

_O que vem depois você já sabe e Marcus sabe também_

_O ocorrido somente apressou as coisas_

_Vai acontecer você querendo ou não_

_Se você e Rubby falharem_

_Não preciso dizer o que vai acontecer comigo_

_Até breve nobre guerreiro_

_Não se esqueça de mim_

_Amo você"_

_Susanna_

- È da Susanna não é? –perguntou Nakuru – O que nossa sacerdotisa deseja?

- Me preparar mentalmente isso vai ser mais difícil para mim do que para você afinal família é família

- Faz tempo que não vemos Susanna ela ainda gosta de você?

- Como de você... Afinal ela é nossa sacerdotisa... Tem que amar o sol e a lua

- È verdade – sorriu para seu melhor amigo – Temos tanto a perder que não venho o que ganharemos com tudo isso

- Nem eu... Não entendo o motivo, nós temos quase a mesma idade Nakuru mesmo assim com visões tão diferentes. Eu gostaria de ter essa sua alegria, estampada aqui dentro mas não tenho.

- Sou pouquista... Lu acha que aquela vida iria dar certo?Gostava mesmo daquela desvairada?

- Não. Como Susanna disse que nós precisávamos experimentar, foi o que fiz. Deu muito errado, terminou em tragédia.

- Por que você ficou furioso?

- Ser traído não é bom. Perguntei-me "Como alguém como eu poderia se trocado por um mancebo que vive na sombra do grande Marcus"

- Marcus adorava Johan.

- A grande fera dos Mares gosta de glória, o que Johan fazia era colocá-lo ainda mais alto.

- Você me assusta às vezes. Não vejo nada que lembre aquele jovem e talentoso médico, traço algum.

-Vamos ter que dar um jeito nesse nosso lado humano afinal somos o que somos.

- È o que somos.

Eriol os observava de longe sabia o que estava por vir. Este era o destino de todo membro da sua família, o teste final que formaria grandes líderes. Estava apreensivo, contudo estava feliz por finalmente enfrenta-los de frente. Já estava na hora. O futuro deles dependia disso.

Resolveu ir até eles, aproveitar o tempo enquanto ele ainda é agradável.

- Preocupados meus nobres?

- Poderoso Eriol nosso mestre, herdeiro do grande Clow.

- Fomos preparados para isso. Lutamos por essa oportunidade, por essa chance de mostrar que merecemos nossas posições. Não autorizo nenhum de vocês a se renderem a qualquer tipo de preocupação mesmo que seja de Susanna.

- Será como o mestre ordenar – respondeu Nakuru

A conversar dos três foi interrompida por um estrondo terrível. O balanço inconstante do mar tornou-se furioso, Celt estremeceu e vacilou, a água fria como gelo invadiu o convés de modo violento. Lucios e Eriol quando deram por si estavam no chão, os marujos corriam de um lado para o outro. A voz forte do capitão cortava o vento enfurecido que batia

- Baixar velas!!Baixem as velas!!Depressa ou afundaremos!!

Eriol adorava surpresas, em sua mente passavam muitas coisas. Será que ele sairia vivo daquela tempestade terrível. Segurando firme nas cordas que baixariam as velas. Quase sorrio, mas o frio era de congelar.

- De onde veio essa tempestade? –perguntou Lucios que puxava as cordas com força

- Hoje é lua cheia então era de se esperar - respondeu Eriol como se aquela situação não fosse perigosa.

- Onde está a Nakuru?

Lucios olhava desesperado de um lado para o outro a visão estava meio turva pela violência das ondas que arrebentavam em Celt espirando água congelada e salgada por todos os lados. Ele gritou o nome da sua amiga, Nakuru estava presa nas cordas que ficavam perto da proa. Lucios correu para ajuda – lá. _"Como escureceu depressa"_ pensou ele enquanto cortava as cordas enroladas das pernas dela:

-O Eriol seu idiota!Você saiu do lado dele!È ele a quem você deve proteger!

-Ele está bem!Vem logo!Temos que sair daqui!È morte na certa!

Os dois correram em direção do mastro principal enquanto Celt se inclinava cada vez mais e parecia se render ao açoite continuo das ondas negras do mar. Uma das velas principais se quebrou fazendo com que seu peso fosse utilizado em favor do mar virando aos poucos barco veloz!Transformando aquela situação difícil numa crítica. Os raios cortaram o céu tornando claro que tudo estava indo por água abaixo, uma onda estava vindo ela era grande, terrível e passaria por cima deles levando tudo consigo. Começo a rezar por um milagre.

**Continua...**

_**Nota do Autor: Depois de meses de silêncio estamos de volta... Este cap. está relativamente pequeno mais é só para esquentar...Tem muita coisa por vir...E coisas que passaram que só serão reveladas no futuro próximo.O que ficou resolvido entre os parentes de Sakura?Quem é Susanna?Será que Eriol e seus amigos cumpriram o seu destino e qual será ele?O que houve com a filha de Shoran e o poderoso CLÃN Li?Só tem perguntas e mais perguntas... As respostas virão no próximo cap. de Begin Again. Mandem Reviwes!E Desde já obrigada por ler!Até breve! **_


End file.
